


Gala

by agaycaballero



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, sorry - Freeform, this is such a lame fic for such a lame pairing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaycaballero/pseuds/agaycaballero
Summary: Not all rich kids in the Vale like Aquaberry. To Kirby, however, it turns out some of them do look good in them.(Or maybe it's just Gord who looks so great with those shoes on.)





	Gala

**Author's Note:**

> hey
> 
> this is a rewritten piece i dugged out of my tumblr blog from YEARS AGO. you may check the original post here: http://agaycaballero.tumblr.com/post/31323296472/gala
> 
> i miss cce tbh. gotta love these silly, hormone-fueled aggressive kids.

Kirby stuck his fists in his pants pockets and took a deep breath, after excusing himself out of the hall. That place was definitely _not_ where he wanted to spend the following three months.

  
Summer at Bullworth, unlike the rest of the year, was oddly staid and tedious. Most students were gone to either enjoy their vacations or reunite with their family, which made the school rather peaceful for once. Kirby, who unwillingly returned to his parents in the Vale, would certainly have preferred to stay at the school dorm – after all, even a piece of Hell like the Bullworth Academy seemed a viable option when his family assumed that dragging him to their boring galas would be a good idea.

  
All that lame dress code to be worn at such hot weather, plus the annoying people who had to be endured through the night – it all made the scenario so fucking _awful_ it made him want to weep.

  
He wondered how those preppy kids could be so concerned about all that bullshit. Maybe it runs in the rich families – _but not me_ , he would mentally add. This was something that, luckily, he and his friends would never be affected by. As a matter of fact, talking about football and shoes is okay, right?

  
“I’m so done with this crap”, he growled to himself, resting his back on the stonewall. He appreciated the quietude in the courtyard, a beautiful one for that matter – which was part of a mansion whose owner’s name he could not care less about.

  
The sound of crickets was a soothing melody compared to all the fake laughter and boring music coming from the hall. _Much better_ , he thought, while his head leaned on the wall and he shut his eyes.

  
He was eager for the opportunity to escape from that nuisance, and when it came, it felt like a blessing. He enjoyed to be left to his own devices; he longed for that piece of stillness in his life as a whole – living in Bullworth, nevertheless, this was a rarity.

  
Said rarity, of course, could not last for long. Soon he realized he was not alone; the smell of cigarettes suddenly invaded his nostrils, revealing to Kirby he had company – and when he opened his eyes, he saw the silhouette of a young man smoking no further than a few meters from him.

  
Kirby observed his figure. It did not took him long to identify the Aquaberry garments he wore from head to toe – just as much as expected, Kirby concluded bitterly. The dark brown hair had a yellowed gleam due to the light reflected by the lamppost beside him.  
He saw the smooth and cautious trace of his hand, which held the cigarette to his lips, as he swallowed the smoke – and when he carried the cig away, he slightly tilted his head to blow it off.

  
Every single movement he made attributed a haughty, yet undoubtedly charming look to him. The jock would later mortify himself for thinking that of a male, but in that moment, he could not – the enchanting lad who (hopefully) had not taken notice of Kirby’s presence in the umbra entranced him.

  
“I hope you are not planning on hiding in there for the rest of the night, Olsen.”

  
Of course, one could only hope so much.

  
“I’m not hiding, Vendome”, Kirby answered defensively, leaving the shadows and stepping closer to the prep. “I’m just… catching some air, ‘s all.”

  
“I see”, he smirked. “How _absurd_ it is to think you would have anything to hide at all, no?”

  
The jock frowned at him as the momentary admiration faded.

  
“You better watch your mouth, Gord”.  _Unless you're expecting some poundcake_. 

  
“Eh heh.”

  
Gord leaned his back on the lamppost, closing his eyes as he took another drag.

“Well, pardon my audacity”, he said within a pause to blow the smoke and open his eyes again, “I was, however, intrigued by something: why would a chap spend his time alone in the dark albeit such a feast is to happen inside?”. He arched an eyebrow. “On the other hand, you never seemed much pleased to be here from your arrival”.

  
_This punk talks like he’d been watching me this whole time_ , Kirby frowned. “I don’t recall seeing you here before”. It had been three hours or so since he had arrived with his parents but he never did notice Gord’s presence until that moment. It made him feel like a fool.

 

"My, now  _I_ am offended."

  
Gord subtly tossed his cigarette butt on the floor and stepped on it to extinguish the flame – the lack of further words made Kirby feel worse. The disturbing quietness lasted for about a minute, making him itch with curiosity. Why would Gord pay attention to him anyway? Wasn’t he supposed to be surrounded by his vacant fellows in that moment?

  
That was when something caught Kirby by surprise.

  
“I like your shoes”, Gord said with a half-smile. It made Kirby ask himself whether it was an attempt to breaking the ice or plain sarcasm -- no, that could not be it, he was aware his shoes were, indeed, the real deal. Still he wondered if he should say something, anything, though nothing came to his mind. 

  
He decided to stick with a lame, yet immediate answer:

  
“… Thanks”, the boy darted his eyes to his own shoes, returning the smile for a matter of second. “Your shoes look real nice too”.

  
He felt tempted to say how much he liked Gord’s look altogether, but did not want him to think of something weird. He always thought Aquaberry was the most overrated piece of trash in Bullworth - why did that preppy little shit had to make him feel he was mistaken anyway? 

  
There was silence between them once more. Gord pulled another cigarette and a lighter from his pocket, and Kirby felt the sudden urge to smoke as well. Although he did not smoke often, sometimes the only way he could relax was after taking a few drags. He was so stressed by the gala, and all the matters that went along with it (his parents, all that snobbery, plus his own struggles) – a few drags of tobacco would do rather well in that moment.

  
“It’s the last one from the pack”, Gord said, although there was no question preceded.

"Pardon me?" 

“I said, this is my last cig. Do you wish to share it with me?”

  
Kirby wondered if (and how) the other boy knew he smoked or if he just assumed it impulsively. Would it be weird to share a cigarette with a guy he barely interacted with throughout the school year? 

  
He nodded either way and saw a small curve on Gord’s lips. He would not mind sharing a few smokes with him when his mouth did that charming move anyway.

  
Gord lit the cigarette in his mouth, took a long drag and then handed it to Kirby.

  
“What, pray tell, is exactly the reason you are here?”, he asked, blowing the smoke off.

  
“My parents dragged me along”, the football player swallowed the smoke, blowing it in a few seconds. “Honestly, I hate this kind of party”, he admitted, passing the cigarette  back to Gord.

  
“That’s a pity”, Gord replied, “It would be lovely if you attended these occasions more often”.

  
Kirby hoped the heat in his face was merely caused by the weather.

  
They chatted for a while, mostly about the Olsens and Vedomes background in town and also their interests. It took Kirby a few exchange of words for him to become more comfortable with the prep; as if they were actually well acquainted. It was nice to interact with someone who had similar tastes (the fondness of footwear and sports being the main one) for the moment.

  
It was also very nice that Gord’s eyes, dark and flashy as they were, had a unique charm. Just like himself.

  
Albeit a truth he would never admit, Kirby used to have a slight crush on Gord. He went jogging every morning in the football field, and sometimes Kirby may or may not have enjoyed watching him from a fair distance while talking to his teammates; eventually, he decided to go jogging in the morning as well, although they would not share a single word.

  
It was a convenience, after all.

  
Perhaps it was the heat, or even the few gulps of Cabernet he had earlier, but Kirby thought it was also rather convenient, now that there was not a single soul to witness them, that the football player could talk about things he always kept to himself.

  
_Just once_ , he thought. _Just this time_.

  
“I think…”, he started, unsure of what to say once he caught Gord’s attention, “I think I might be… you know. Just like you”.

  
The prep raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Rich and pretty?”

  
“No, not like that”, Kirby snarled. “God, do I really have to say it aloud?”  
“You may whisper as well if you wish”, he chuckled and saw the jock turn redder. Of course the little shit was not going to make it easy to him, it was so frustrating. He just wanted him to say it. _Jerk_.

  
Kirby sighed heavily.

  
“… I’m into guys”, he spat, looking around the courtyard just in case someone decided to show up. “Maybe”, he paused, then closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “I don’t know”.

  
It was a long half-minute of silence. Kirby felt his body tense up… until Gord finally motioned his lips.

  
“… I see”, and that was it.

  
_Really?! This is all you have to say?!_

  
He never felt so awkward for mere twenty seconds before–

  
“Have you ever been kissed by a boy though?”

  
–until that.

  
He stared a the prep’s shoes, and saw when they approached his own. Perhaps it was a little too close for safety, but somehow it did not bother him so much.

  
The question, though, was embarrassing enough to strike a chord.

  
“No! I… I’ve only been with girls! No, I mean, there was this time I went on a date with a guy but–”

  
He felt like slapping himself. Hard. Why did he even bring this up? It was so difficult to talk about it!

  
“Do you need something to ensure you of that?”

  
“I… I don’t… know? I do but—damn it, I feel really stupid right now”, he admitted, scratching his head.

" _Do_ _you?_ " 

  
He didn’t look at Gord’s face, but he was quite sure there was a smirk in there. He expected him to make a remark, even a joke, or maybe just drop the subject, but then–

  
Gord leaned in and kissed his lips.

  
There was no ceremony.  
No effects.  
Just a rather simple kiss.

  
The thing is – there was not a single thing simple enough about Gord Vendome, especially when his mouth was softly pressed to Kirby’s as he slid a hand to his neck and another to his shoulder.

  
The jock seemed shocked for a fraction of second. His body was shaking and his heart thumping against his chest— yet none of that stopped him from closing his eyes and kiss him back.

  
It felt _nice_ , despite the fact it lasted a few seconds until the prep pulled apart.

  
_God damn it._

  
“I think I should go back inside”, Gord said nonchalantly, sticking a hand in his pants pocket. “Glad to be of assistance thou-”

  
“Wait!”

  
Kirby wondered the reason he would have to grab his arm. The prep stared at him, curious, but did not make a single move to get rid of him.

  
The jock looked around nervously, and lowered his voice to almost a murmur. “You can’t tell _anyone_ about this”.

  
It would a be a threatening command if it did not sound so pleading.

  
Kirby felt ridiculous. He was sure Gord would snicker at that. Still, he just smiled. And somehow it felt genuine to Kirby.

  
“How could I? I do not fancy spoiling my own fun”.

  
With his face in flames (definitely due the weather), the jock wondered whether he should punch or kiss Gord Vendome. As much as he would certainly like to go with the first option, however, he decided to stick with the latter for the following minutes.

  
It made him believe that maybe, just maybe, a gala would be no longer as insufferable as he had thought it was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO
> 
> i don't even know whether this fandom is still alive tbqh. i know for a fact this is a rare ship amongst the community - actually, i think it might be just me who truly believes these two could have a great chemistry lol
> 
> thank you for coming this far! spread the word of gord/kirby! or girby... or kord idk. damn it this ship is sO LAME even the names are the lamest
> 
> p.s.: if your name is devin or logan and ur reading this im here to say that: i miss u. i wonder if someday im ever returning to tumblr (which i left for no apparent reason except working my ass off and struggling w/ adult life)


End file.
